


You Are An Integral Part Of Me

by cupcakefingers



Series: We fell in love in October [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Kink, University, Weird Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakefingers/pseuds/cupcakefingers
Summary: Peter’s lips curved into a side smile, “This is not high school material, Wade, I’m in uni, remember?”Wade’s hand flew up and his fingers laced themselves into thick brown hair, moving, trying to massage the skin. The brunet exhaled, with a small happy moan leaving his chest, and his eyelids dropped.“Yeah, thank fuck, otherwise you sticking your Happy Baguette into my Plato’s Cave would be pretty weird and creepy.”





	You Are An Integral Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I have no idea if Peter's "math monologue" in the beginning is correct, I just put words from my lectures into google translate and prayed it made sense.  
> Work updated to make the whole series consistent.  
> 

Saturday started out nice. The weather was terrible, so they both had an excuse to stay in their small apartment, not change from their sleepwear and order unhealthy food. The fridge was empty, apart from a bottle of ketchup, jar with 3 pickles and a pack of uncooked pasta. Why would they put uncooked pasta in the fridge? No one knew because neither of them wanted to admit he put it in there. Of course, they could just eat spaghetti with ketchup or stop being lazy and go shopping, but it was raining. And they didn't want to stop being lazy. That also applied to the pasta cooking process. So yeah, nice afternoon with Vietnamese, Wade watching _"Mame"_ (Peter was sure he only watched it because of Bea Arthur) and Pete trying to work his way through mountains of homework.

 

“This is ridiculous,” the kid groaned, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“What’s ridiculous, babe?” Wade stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table, where his boyfriend was sitting.

 

The table was cluttered with math textbooks, hundreds of pages with notes scribbled on them, pens with missing lids and at least 5 cans of cheap energy drinks because Red Bull is too expensive. Peter was in his pajamas, sitting cross-legged on one of the small chairs they bought on Craigslist and he only managed to do that because of his small and slim figure. Being -almost- 5'4 and having ridiculously high metabolism was finally handy.

 

“This freaking assignment! Why do I need to know how to solve integrals on robotic engineering?” He took one of the colorful cans and angrily swallowed the drink like a shot. Wade looked at him with concern and couldn’t remember if the kid had eaten today. He hasn’t seen him eating Viet, only drinking that death juice.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s useful when you build a robot or some shit.”

 

“Companies hire mathematicians to do that for us, Wade, we just put the solution in the code,” Peter sighed, putting on his big glasses with a copper-colored wireframe, “ and look at that thing – I have an indefinite integral from a fraction that has three brackets in the numerator, every single one of them has a different power may I add, and the square root of ‘ _I don’t give a duck_ ’ in the denominator!”

 

“Let me take a look at that,” Wilson snapped the paper from under brunet’s nose and furrowed his non-existing eyebrows, looking at the equations. Peter tilted his head and glanced at the loved one with a tiny bit of indulgence.

 

“No offense, Wade, but-”

 

“My brain hurts,” the other man threw the assignment on the table and squinted. His boyfriend managed to bark a defeated laugh and an agreeing sigh. Meanwhile, Wade pointed at the papers accusingly, “This is why I dropped high school and enlisted.”

 

Peter’s lips curved into a side smile, “This is not high school material, Wade, I’m in uni, remember?”

 

Wade’s hand flew up and his fingers laced themselves into thick brown hair, moving, trying to massage the skin. Peter exhaled, with a small happy moan leaving his chest, and his eyelids dropped.

 

“Yeah, thank fuck, otherwise you sticking your Happy Baguette into my Plato’s Cave would be pretty weird and creepy,” Peter burst with laughter and when the hand moved to caress his cheek, he leaned into it and spoke in a soft voice, raising eyebrows a bit.

 

“You know what Plato’s Cave is?”

 

“Have no idea, I just heard that and thought it sounds kinky.”

 

“Why would you even put a baguette into a cave?”

 

“I don’t know, why are you questioning me? I say a lot of dumb shit,” Wade smiled coyly and moved his fingers, touching the outline of his boyfriend’s strong jawline and pressing tenderly the pulse point. The smaller man tried to contain his giggle, but shivering corners of his mouth betrayed him.

 

“I know, but a baguette?” he finally snorted.

 

“Okay, smartass, what would be better? The Pleasure Stick? Big White Salami? Maybe Captain Wanky or oh, a Magic Wand – that’s a classic!”

 

“Oh yeah, a Magic Wand going inside the Plato’s Cave - definitely sounds better,” he teased.

 

“You should know, you’re the wizard here,” Wade purred, lowering his lips to Peter’s ear, which caused the brunet to gasp at the pleasant sensation.

 

“You filthy muggle,” he whispered heavily, like he meant it, while his eyes narrowed and pupils dilated. A shiver went down Wilson’s spine. The kid might have been much smaller and slimmer, but his occasional attempts at dominating really worked for the scarred man.

 

“Keep talking dirty to me.” Their lips found each other and the kiss was a rather aggressive one, with teeth slamming and mutual lip biting. Wade took Peter’s lower lip and sucked hard on it, making the latter whimper and grab his thigh, delicate fingers digging into the soft cotton. At that exact sound, Wilson’s common sense kicked in.

 

“Okay, snap back to reality, mom’s spaghetti, do we have to save up for some private lessons for you with that math bullshit?”

 

Peter looked for a moment like he didn’t understand the question, still looking from below with dark lustful eyes and swollen lips shining from their saliva.

 

“What? No. No, I know how to solve these, it’s just…” he seemed to be a little bit distracted from the kiss, but not disappointed that it ended – he has to go back to his homework, they can fool around later, “every single one of them will take me _at least_ half a page to solve and I have ten of these fuckers.”

 

Wade’s common sense immediately retreated, “I love it when you cuss,” and he leaned for another kiss, his hand reaching for brunet’s abdomen and sliding downwards. Peter smacked his hand away and tried to look intimidating or at least serious.

 

“Stop it, I have to do that or professor Xavier will kill me.” It worked out half-way.

 

“Xavier’s on a wheelchair, pumpkin-pie, I’m sure you’ll live. Besides, doesn’t he teach psychology?”

 

“He has a bunch of degrees.”

 

Wade hummed. “The thing’s due Monday, right?” The smaller man nodded, which made the other one grin widely and try, again, to put a hand in pajama pants direction. “Then you have plenty of time, baby boy, now have some fun with me and let me help you relax.”

 

Peter was startled when his boyfriend went for a tickle attack instead of his dick, but that was also a welcome surprise. He wasn't exactly a ticklish person, but hips and the spots behind his knees were unfairly disarming. He tried not to laugh and wiggle his way out of reach, but only managed to fall from the chair onto the floor. Wade followed with much more grace and took his fingers from the small ribcage to small wrists, catching them and pinning to the ground. A small gasp left brunet’s chest as he always loved it. Wilson’s hands were so large in comparison that they could easily fully wrap around his own.

 

“Wade, stop, I’m serious!” He was not. “Every one of these takes around 15 to 25 minutes to solve, on average that’s 20 minutes. Times ten, it’s 200, by sixty – it takes 3 hours and 20 minutes to solve on _average_. It could take 25 minutes on each, that would make the whole thing over 4 hours long and with you around, I’m pretty sure it will take me something like 5 hours.” The scarred man was staring at him blankly and didn’t move. “That’s a lot of hours, Wade!” Peter snapped and his boyfriend only managed to let out a turned-on growl. Oh. That sound. Okay... maybe they can fool around now.

 

“You’re such a nerd.”

 

The brunet wasn’t struggling anymore, just laying submissively on the hardwood floor with curled fingers and a challenging smile appearing along with darkened eyes. Being pinned down was working wonders, especially with their earlier rough making out. Wade lowered himself and started slowly landing soft teasing kisses all around Peter’s face, from the temples, through high cheekbones and strong jawline, down to the soft skin of the neck. Some open-mouthed, others just nothing more than pecks, with an occasional addition of tongue's tip, leaving a small wet spot. They were nice… but it wasn’t exactly what the kid had in mind at this particular moment. And Wilson knew it.

 

He heard an impatient grunt, “Can you finally kiss me like a ‘big bad boy’ you aspire to be or are you going to fuck around until I fall asleep?”

 

Heat pooled down Wade’s abdomen. The small brat was pushing all the buttons with that bossy tone, “Okay, that does it, you little shit,” he slammed his lips into Peter’s, immediately sucking, biting and licking at them, muffling a plethora of all kinds of shivering sounds the other one was making.

 

Soon, he felt slim legs hooking around his waist and positioned himself right on brunet’s pelvis, causing friction with every roll of his hips. Sounds became full-on moans, as he felt Peter become harder.

 

They deepened the kiss, going tongue to tongue. Wade’s hands were all over the lean body - massaging, grabbing handfuls of flesh, all that while the kid's digits kept digging into bulking muscles of his arms. Acting on instinct, his palms threw up and pulled on both sides of pajama shirt. A loose button landed on the floor, but none of them noticed. Both were focused on scarred lips traveling around the milky-white chest and marking boyish nipples, making them deliciously red and shiny. He blew some cold air over the moistened area and saw the way skin underneath him shivered and bent.

 

He felt a slightly painful tension in his pants as they became full and tight. It's like Parker was a mind-reader, "Take off your sweats and everything else, leave your boxers on. Now," and he was happy to comply. A short sigh of relief left his chest when he pulled his pants down and took almost all of his clothing off.

 

Peter didn't know where to look, every inch of his lover was a vision, towering over him. Broad chest and strong hands reminding him of meat-headed, but athletic jocks from high school that he fancied. And fuck, those thighs. He was pretty sure the girth of one of them would be the same as the one of his own waist. He managed to bite his lips before letting out an involuntary needy moan at that thought. Looking into grey eyes, he noticed a hungry gaze on the tenting cotton of his pants, like a predator looking at something to eat. That will come later.

 

"Wade," he breathed out, but without any response. His eyes narrowed and he made his tone harsher, louder and more commanding, "Wilson," their glares met, "Bedroom, right now."

 

Wade made an animalistic snarl before manhandling him over the shoulder and turning to the opened door. Peter's glasses fell at the impact, but he managed to catch them mid-air, just in time to be thrown with full force on the mattress. The arousal became like a fire, melting from inside his belly. His skin was burning, so he threw the glasses on pillows near the headboard and yanked the shirt off. The other one resumed a kissing assault, but with even more fervor, sucking hurtfully at the skin, leaving hickeys and bite marks.

 

He felt that familiar need that can never be fulfilled because of his annoying body betraying him. He wants to take Wade in so bad, but it just won't work, bottoming never worked and they've tried it, but his body simply doesn't like it. But maybe...

 

The thought travels for a little bit and Peter feels his cheeks getting warmer. The whole concept reminds him of horny teenagers scared of being caught by their parents, but maybe it would work right now. Especially when he can feel himself leaking like a faucet from arousal and the big guy seems to be in a similar state, devouring his collarbones. Also, normally Wade would probably tease him about it, but now? Now the man would probably fuck a vacuum cleaner if it was his only option. That image made him chuckle.

 

A scarred hand cupped his chin tightly, "What's so funny, sweet cheeks?"

 

"Just tickles," he smiled coyly.

 

"Liar," Wade's hand released his chin and tugged on brown hair. Really hard. Peter let out a loud gasp of pleasure and started panting," A naughty little liar," arousing pain from his scalp flooded his mind and started slowly getting him drunk on endorphins. His pupils dilated even more and eyes became a bit glassy. Okay, no second thoughts, he doesn't give a damn about horny teenagers.

 

"Fuck me, right now," the other man looked at him with uncertainty for a moment, but quickly retreated, hooking fingers under colorful pajama pants. Peter's small hand stopped the scarred wrist, "No," he grabbed his loved one by a hip and pulled until the muscled body covered him almost completely. His thighs tightened, when their covered erections met, "Like this."

 

Grey eyes were staring at him for a bit and he could see the exact moment it clicked. Wade let out a loud purr while delivering a chaste but forceful kiss and raised himself, almost getting off the bed, with his knees resting slightly against the side of the mattress. Large hands grabbed the slim ankles and yanked at them harshly, pulling the whole body closer. The touch changed, as textured fingers traveled delicately on his smooth shins. Peter let his legs spread and hooked one of them around the strong forearm, as Wade's palm grabbed above his knee.

 

Their pelvises met again, this time on a different angle. At first, Wilson tried to be gentle and not put too much friction on the delicate place, but one look at Peter's turned on face quickly changed that. They started rutting against each other, more and more aggressively with every second, until their movements started imitating sex, pushing and pulling. An electric shot of pleasure went through brunet's spine when Wade's erection hit his perineum particularly hard. He felt himself rhythmically clenching his lower muscles and it only added to the pool of heat in his abdomen. In practice, there wasn't that much physical stimulation, but they were making up for it with imagination and for some reason, it was turning them on so much.

 

Peter raised his hands and started touching his chest, tracing love bites, teasing nipples, lightly scratching belly - all that while keeping eye contact. It made both of them shudder. There was suddenly a stronger hold on his shin and he was certain tomorrow he would find there five little bruises. Wade's moves became erratic and breath heavied, every pant ended with that sweet sound between a whimper and moan. Large hands grabbed his narrow hips and pulled, pressing firmly as the man came in his boxers with a groan.

 

A loud yelp left Peter's chest at the image before him and the pressure started building up in his groin. No, too fast. He quickly grabbed himself at the base to stop the climax, his eyes fluttered closed and the whole body tightened. When his muscles calmed down, he lifted his eyelids only to meet Wade's eyes, glazed and unfocused from the afterglow and felt fingers tenderly caressing his inner thighs. His head crooked on the sheets and lips curved into a bratty smirk.

 

"Now suck me off," he lowered the cotton to reveal his erection. Wade laughed shortly and got on his knees with a smile.

 

The moment Peter felt the wet heat around himself, he knew it won't take long, especially when the tongue started teasing his slit and frenulum. That pleasure spot in the back of his head felt like it's going to explode. Wade gave the last lick around the corona, lowered himself, taking in as much as he could and then sucked _hard_ while moving up. The small body shivered like in a strong fever, letting out a loud scream and filling his lover's mouth.

Wade rearranged both of them to lay properly on the bed and kissed him deeply. Holding each other and cuddling after orgasming was probably their favorite part of the whole thing.

 

“You should probably go back to your homework, babe,” Wade said into the brown hair and the sensation made Peter purr like a happy kitten.

 

“Yeah, I probably should,” but instead of getting up, he held himself tighter to the broad chest and rolled his hips against firm thigh, not to get hard again, but just for the pleasure of the act.

 

Wade’s thoughts drifted and one in particular suddenly made him sad. The topic kept returning to his mind once in a while, but he never did anything about it. He just told himself that this feeling will go away, that surely the kid doesn’t mind and that he can’t change that, so why cry over spilled milk?

 

But what if Peter _will_ finally get tired of it and leave him?

 

“Peter,” brown eyes shot up to his face and Wilson could swear that if the kid had puppy ears, they would’ve perked up, “god, you’re adorable. I, um, I have a question for… you? A serious one. And I’d like you to be one thousand percent clear with me, okay?”

 

“Of course, always,” worry came to Peter’s eyes, as he steadied himself half on his elbows, half on Wade’s sternum.

 

“Will you- do you e-ever, like, get…” he was really struggling with words, stuttering and slowly getting angry with himself. It wasn’t anything usual, so it only created more tension. Peter tried smiling affectionately and lowered his voice, trying to help and break the weird atmosphere.

 

“Spit it out, soldier.”

 

Wade sighed, closing his eyes. He was scared to see confirmation on his lover’s face. Deciding to just rip off the band-aid quickly, he mumbled, “Do you mind that I’m stupid?”

 

Silence. Was it that bad? He still couldn’t bring himself to look, he only heard a short awkward laugh and felt the warm breath.

 

“What? What kind of question is that?” Peter’s voice was distraught, so he finally opened his eyes. At first, he saw a disbelieving smile and furrowed eyebrows, but then it changed into a serious concern. The small body shifted and straddled his hips and a hand started caressing his cheek. “Wade, you’re not stupid.”

 

“I am, compared to you. You know how to code, you don’t need help with uni-level math, you build stuff out of nothing. You’ve even built your own camera-”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything, come on, not everyone has to know how to build a camera,” he started laughing awkwardly. _Good job, Wilson._ “What if I would’ve told you that I’m worried you don’t like my body? That I’m small, my collarbones stick out too much, I don’t have bulky muscles and I’m not tall enough? That I’m too scrawny for you?”

 

“I love your collarbones,” his hand touched the long outline and hooked one digit in an empty area behind the bone like he wanted to prove his statement, “I would tell you that you’re full of shit and that you're not scrawny, you're hot. That I love every inch of you and your tiny cheeks. Won’t tell you which ones.”

 

There was a sad smile on Peter’s face. “I think I know which ones, Wade… Where did that come from?”

 

Great. Here we go again.

 

“Your math assignment. I know how you looked at me when I read through that paper. When I couldn’t understand any of it. You know that I’m too stupid to understand.”

 

Brown eyes widened with every word and his jaw slightly dropped.

 

“Wade. Honey. Burned Boo Bear. You don’t have to know how to solve _integrals_ to be smart. And if you don’t know how to do it, it doesn’t mean you’re stupid - furthermore, if someone knows how to solve them, doesn't automatically mean they're smart.”

 

"Baby boy, do you think I dropped high school and enlisted just because I wanted to be a soldier? I was struggling. A lot. 'Was a miracle they took me with my grades."

 

Straightening back, Peter's hands started massaging scarred pecs and abs, as his mind tried to come up with the best encouragement. “You have so many other skills, so much more useful than solving imaginary math problems. You’re basically a martial arts specialist, you can defend yourself and me – you have no idea how safe you make me feel.”

 

There was no response, neither good nor bad, so he continued. “You have an amazing sense of direction, without you I would get lost all the time - like when I got lost at the health care center? You know so much about different types of guns, knives and all that stuff, I mean… you can disassemble a gun into pieces and put it back together, and it _will_ work. You told me you went through a freaking bomb disarming training in the military-”

 

“A basic one,” Wade’s voice was self-deprecating.

 

“It’s so much more than what I know, fuck my engineering skills, I would’ve shat my pants and you can be so collected in tough situations,” again, a small laugh left Peter’s lips, “I know that you can fix a car. So what if I know how to code, I’d have to sit on the road and cry until you’d come and save me.”

 

“I don’t know what a Plato’s Cave is.”

 

“Not your best argument, I know that only because Mary Jane has Ancient Philosophy as an elective and her professor told the entire group that they should _‘put more force into penetrating the Plato’s Cave’._ ”

 

“Told you it sounds kinky.”

 

Peter’s eyes glazed with unshed tears. Words coming out of his mouth were nothing more than whispers, filled heavily with emotions.

 

“You’re not stupid, Wade. I love you, I love you so much and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone else, ever,” with a little throat clearing cough, came a smirk, “Besides, most of these ‘super intelligent’ people will become stuck up assholes and I don’t need _that_ kind of an asshole in my life.”

 

“Butt jokes,” Wade snorted shortly, curving his lips upwards.  


“Butt jokes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: "penetrating the Plato’s Cave" is an actual quote my friend heard at her lecture


End file.
